hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Lysa Hora
"Although you have been invited, I do not think you are welcome." This is a Brimstone Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. It comes with the Servant and the Beast DLC. Event 1 The bloody conclusion of Veles' coronation was met with little fanfare. Veles waits alone in the cold, empty Lashar manor. He looks up as you enter. "She is hiding in the Lysa Hora. The shadow realm, as you call it." "I require blood. Blood enough to take us both into the Lysa Hora. I thought I could face her on my own, but I cannot. House Lashar is all but gone. I need your hand in this fight." Veles will enter Lysa Hora when he next enters blood madness. Feed Veles fully at the campfire. Encounter ends. Event 2 (Once Veles enters Blood Madness) "We return to shadow now." Veles grips you by the collar and you feel yourself slip into oblivion. It is quiet and dark, but you see the shape of what must be Veles ahead. You follow, your footsteps making no sound in the pitch black. Then the darkness recedes, and you are overwhelmed by the sound of a colossal ticking clock. You find yourself suspended in a fractured parody of the Lashar Manor ballroom. Broken pieces of columns and furnishings hang gently in the aether, and everything is tinged in an otherworldly violet light. Your head swims. Veles appears beside you. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Lysa Hora, servant. Now, let us see if my love will take the bait." Sure enough, a party of shadow beasts joins you in the void. The Dealer draws a 5 of Shadow. You draw your weapon. The player enters Combat. More shadow beasts arrive to replace the others as they fall. The Dealer draws an Elder of Shadow and a 5 of Shadow. Veles begins to tire as his madness wanes. Veles no longer has Blood Madness. The player enters Combat. As the final beast falls, so too does Veles, exhausted. A slender figure suddenly joins you in the Lysa Hora. Her eyes are framed by scarlet markings, and a crown of vicious horns rises from atop her forehead. This could only be Veles's love. She raises a dull, curved knife. You leap forward, desperate to intervene. Veles does not move. The player draws Grobben the Servant. Then, in a fat green flash, Grobben appears and swats the knife from her hands with a heavy sword. Once more you ready your weapon. Near exhausted, Veles gets to his feet. "Hello, Veles," his love snarls. "Are you going to kill me?" Your companion blinks, a terrible yearning in his eyes. "Why did you do it?" She growls. "It was easy. Your feuds with Perun. The skull in the cave. Even your uncle, Baron Kresnik, agreed with my sentiment." "House Lashar is the hobbling disgrace of Lysa Hora. You respect no traditions, sharing our ancient secrets with this goblin filth." she hisses. "Now, are you going to kill me?" "You know I could never do such a thing," She laughs mockingly and fades from the shadow realm. The Dealer draws 2 Elders of Shadow and a 5 of Shadow. A final brood of shadow beasts blink in to confront you. The player enters Combat. You stand with Veles as the broken pieces of his manor tumble gently around you. 1) Ask about Lysa Hora. :"We of the Lys are not of your realm. This place is our true home. We use it to hide and appear where we need to - at a cost to our mortality." :"This place calls to us, as it does to every living being. With each journey into the Lys it is more and more tempting to remain in shadow forever." 2) Ask if Veles can teach you to enter the shadow realm like Grobben. :"Perhaps I could." 3) Leave the shadow realm. :"House Lashar has been reduced to nothing," Veles mutters, matter-of-factly. "Perun is dead. We have slain most of the House. Only Grobben and I remain." :Veles looks down at the grumpy goblin. "I suppose it is not so bad." :Then he looks to you. :"Thank you. I could not have done this without you." :The player gains 12 Fame. :1) Nod. :2) Smile. :You follow Veles and Grobben out of the shadows and into the light. :The player gains this card's Token. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Bloody Coronation. Token Unlocks For venturing into the shadow realm and living to tell the tale... * Return to Lysa Hora * Veles the Lord Category:Encounters Category:Brimstone Cards Category:Brimstone Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:The Servant and the Beast Category:Gain Fame Category:Quest Category:Fight Shadows Category:Lose Life